


The Day Hell Freezes Over

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Day 7 whumptober. Spencer and the reader are at odds. Will she accept the help that he offers?
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Day Hell Freezes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 // I've got you // support // carrying // enemy to the caretaker

Doctor Spencer Reid was truly the bane of your existence. He quite frankly a show off and it irritated you to no end. To top it off, he had the audacity to act like he didn’t know how attractive he was.   
You and Reid never got along and rarely partnered up, but for some reason Hotch decided that you too should go out in the field together and check out the unsubs house. Reid discovered the bomb first and practically shoved you out of the doorframe. You barely had time to get behind another out building before the bomb went off. 

Your ears were ringing and you were covered in debris. Your whole body felt sore, especially your ankle. “Are you ok?” Spencer asked, leaning over to you.

“Fine. No thanks to you, Genius.” You huffed, brushing debris and dirt off of your slacks. You went to stand up, but found that you couldn’t. “Ouch!” You said falling back down. 

“You’re hurt!” Spencer said rushing over to where you sat. “I’m going to have to carry you.”

“No way. You’ll drop me. You have noodle arms.” You said scowling. 

“Do you see another way to get back to the SUV?” He asked. 

“It's just a sprained ankle. I can walk on it.”

“But you shouldn’t You could damage it further.” Spencer said, licking his lips. That should be illegal. Not that he looked good, just that it irritated me. I pushed myself up and put most of my weight on my good foot. 

“I don’t need help. See? I’m fine.” I said managing not to wince. The day I asked Spencer Reid for help was the day hell froze over. 

“You won’t be able to walk down the long driveway to the car.” Spencer argued. I glared at him and started walking back to the car.

“We need to call this in.” I said not paying attention to where I was walking. I tripped over a small crack and started to fall. Before Icould panic or prepare to catch myself, Spencer caught me before I fell too far.

“I’ve got you. I’m going to carry you. Don’t argue with me.” He said, putting his arm under my knees and placing his other arm around my back.

“I guess hell just froze over.” I muttered, placing my head against his chest. It was nice to not have to wake on my sprained ankle. Plus he smelled like cinnamon and coffee and his cardigan was soft, which was nice. Maybe Reid wasn’t as bad as I thought he was.


End file.
